In the LTE (Long Term Evolution) system, MBMS (Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service) is used to provide multimedia broadcast and multicast services to users in wireless region; in the MBMS dedicated frequency-layer and the frequency-layer sharing with non-MBMS can provide MBMS. Thereinto, LTE cell supporting for MBMS can be MBMS dedicated cell, also can be a MBMS and unicast mixed cell; MBMS service can transmit in a single cell, and also can transmit in several cells; in addition, the transmission of MBMS in several cells need transmission mode which support MBSFN.
Specific, MBSFN (Multicast Broadcast Single Frequency Network) is defined to transmit simultaneously in more than one cell in the same time and with the same frequency; through the use of MBSFN transmission, can save frequency resource, improve utilization rate of frequency spectrum. Thereinto, MBSFN require multiple cell to send the same content at the same time, then, UE (User Equipment) will look several MBSFN cells as a big cell; Thereby, UE will not be interfered by transmission from neighboring cells, and can superimpose signals from several MBSFN cells, enhance the receiving reliability, improve the coverage rate. Further, UE can resolve multipath propagation time difference problem by using the MBSFN, eliminate the interference within the cell; and to solve coverage blind problem and others by the effect of diversity by the multi-cell transmission within the same frequency.
In the MBMS technology, logical channel associated with the MBMS transmission mainly including BCCH (Broadcast Control Channel), MCCH (Multicast Control Channel) and MTCH (Multicast Traffic Channel), thereinto, the BCCH used in the network side apparatus broadcast system information to the UE; So that the UE can find the resource location of MCCH according to the system information; The MCCH is a downlink channel that is one point-to-multipoint, used to transmit control information related to MBMS in the MBSFN region to the UE by the network side apparatus, a MCCH can correspond to one or more MTCH (i.e., MCCH can carry multiple MTCH control information); the MTCH is a downlink channel that is one point-to-multipoint, used to transmit MBMS service data to the UE by the network side apparatus.
Can be seen, for the multi-cell transmission of MBMS, need to transmit two types of control information in air interfaces, respectively, information broadcasting in BCCH channel, and information transmitting in MCCH channel. In existing technology, uniting the messages broadcasting in BCCH channel and the information transmitted in MCCH channel in a same signaling, concentrated organizing and united sending to each base station by MCE (Multicast Coordination Entity), and sending to the terminal by the base station, thereby ensure MCCH synchronous sending in the MBSFN region.
In process to achieve the present invention, the inventor find that there are at least the following problems in the existing technology:
With the changing of service, multi-cell transmission mode of MBMS in updating; for above-mentioned messages broadcasted in BCCH channel and the information transmitted in MCCH channel, the requirements of air interfaces will be different, then, if use the uniform configuration method, cannot meet the performance requirements of different air interfaces; and because of the change of MBMS service is frequenter than MCCH resource configuration, use the uniform configuration method bringing unnecessary signaling overhead.